jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Rookie One Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 05.06.2009 bis zum 12.06.2009 Pro * : Merkwürdig, dass über eine Person, die nicht viele kennen und im Film vorkommt, trotzdem so viel über ihn beschrieben ist. Der Artikel ist gut und ausführlich. Deswegen muss hier ein Haken sein. Boss 09:28, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich Boss an. Als kleinen Anstoß könnte man theoretisch den kurzen Persönlichkeitsabschnitt sehen, aber dafür, dass ich nicht einmal bis dato wuste, dass Rookie im Film auftaucht. Hut ab. Lesenswert.--Darth Hate 14:07, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Also wenn man den Artikel liest, findet man heraus, dass er zu keinem Zeitpunkt im Film vorkommt. Der Nachweis/Quelle der Episode IV ist nur nötig, um den Artikel dem G-Kanon anzugleichen. Desweiteren sprechen alle Einzelnachweise nur von den Spielen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:18, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe mich nur auf Boss Kommentar verlassen. doch selbst wenn es mit den Film nicht stimmt, ist das ein guter Artikel.^^--Darth Hate 14:22, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein guter Artikel über einen mir bis dato unbekannten Charakter. Nach den Verbesserungen ist er sprachlich und inhaltlich gut gelungen und hat sich den Lesenswertstatus verdient! Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 20:56, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Alles in allem ein sehr schöner Artikel! Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:15 08. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Jup. Bel Iblis 01:26, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kontra * : An sich ein guter Artikel über einen mir bis dato unbekannten Charakter. Allerdings wirkt die Biografie recht listenhaft, geht manchmal zu sehr ins Detail und zu sehr auf die Spielmechanik ein. Außerdem ist es sprachlich auch nicht immer so gut gelungen. Lobenswert wären dennoch der Persönlichkeitsteil zu erwähnen, der bei Charakteren aus Spielen schwieriger zu erstellen ist als aus Büchern, sowie der HDK-Bereich, als auch die genauen Einzelnachweise. Dennoch überwiegt bei mir die Biografie und es gibt von mir erstmal nur ein Kontra. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:38, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich verstehe nicht, was du unter listenhaft verstehst. Wenn du dies ausführen könntest, würde ich es gerne umändern. :Deine Kritik an die Spielmechanik, kann ich aber nicht nachvollziehen. Der Artikel erhält keinerlei "eigene" Ausführungen von Bewegungen oder Handlungen, sondern ist konkret vorgegeben. Man kann in dem Spiel schließlich nicht einmal lenken, sondern nur mit der Maus klicken. Spielmechanik oder Vermutungen kämen hinein, wenn man versuchen würde den Artikel sprachlich schöner darzustellen, doch bieten Spiele nun mal keine Möglichkeit für einen regen Adjektivgebrauch oder etwaigem.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 20:26, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Hm, ich habe so ein Gefühl, als hättest du meine Hauptkritikpunkte bereits beseitigst. Mich haben solche Sätze wie: "Der Warnton des Notrufssignals auf seinem Display piepte, währenddessen er sich einen Blaster aus dem Schiff holte." gestört. Da du die aber nun beseitigt hast, wird meine Stimme geändert. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 20:56, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Zann-Konsortium Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 06.06.2009 bis zum 13.06.2009 Pro * : Jetzt ist der Artikel überarbeitet und wie beim ersten mal Pro. Boss 12:14, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ja, das passt Urai ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:27, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Na gut. JunoDiskussion 15:27, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Nach der Überarbeitung steht der Auszeichnung nichts mehr im Wege. 16:09, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel, Joni 18:29, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich musste erst ein wenig überlegen, hab mich aber dann für das Pro entschieden. Als kleiner Tipp an den Autor: Bitte etwas mehr an den Übergängen zu den einzelnen Trips des Konsortium arbeiten und sich bei weiteren Arbeiten beruhend auf FoC bei Formulierungen von der Spielmachanik entfernen. Sonst ist es nämlich ziemlich gut geworden. Bel Iblis 07:11, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Kit Fisto Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 07.Juni 2009 bis zum 14.Juni 2009 Pro * : Nach meiner Meinung ist der Artikel interressant und lesenswert. кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 00:26, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) (Keine 50 Edits im Artikelraum) * : Der Artikel ist lesenswert. Joni 07:24, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kontra * : Obwohl ich selbst an diesem Artikel mitgeschrieben habe, muss ich leider mein erstes Kontra hier in der JP geben. Die Biografie ist zum einen nicht vollständig und zum anderen finde ich das mit dem Absatz über Aayla etwas missverständlich. Es hört sich für jm. der die Kamino Quelle nicht hat so an als ob er sie nur küssen wollte doch gibt er Aayla Sauerstoff zum atmen. In der Biografie fehlt dieser Absatz. Außerdem fehlen seine Missionen auf Devaron, Kamino und Cato Neimoidia. Tut mir wirklich sehr leid aber da fehlt zu viel. Vielleicht kann ich aber auch noch ein Pro geben, falls das alles verbessert bzw. ergänzt wird. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:31, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist noch unvollständig und wurde jetzt auch Under Construction genommmen, daher ist die Wahl eigendlich überflüssig. 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 21:12, 08. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Nawara Ven ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 08.06.2009 bis zum 15.06.2009 Pro * : Hab den jetzt auch durchgelesen, eindeutig lesenswert. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:53, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Den Artikel wollte ich auch zur Wahl vorschlagen, doch ich hatte keine Zeit. Doch der Artikel hat das Zeug dazu. Boss 13:24, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Da schlag ich mal einen Artikel aus der Sonderstaffel vor und jetzt stehen gleich drei zu Auswahl^^ Also das mit den Zitaten finde ich jetzt an sich nicht so schlimm, hatte mich auch ein bisscen darüber gewundert, aber das ist ja schnell geändert, deshalb klar ein Pro! 18:48, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Geht doch :) Bel Iblis 01:21, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel jetzt gelesen, und ich muss sagen, ich finde den sehr schön gemacht. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:49, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kontra * , ich finde dieser Artikel an der Informativität gut, aber es für mich sehr literarisch, also das was man in ein Roman liest und nicht wie in einem Sachtest, ich finde dies soll man Nachbessern, aber sonst nichts zu kritisieren. Vos 14:20, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Also ganz ehrlich: diese Zitate müssen da raus. Sprachlich ist der Artikel ja eigentlich okay, aber diese ganzen Zitate à la „Woher wußten sie…?“, „Ich auch.“ oder '' „Warum so bescheiden, Corran?“ '' passen nun wirklich nicht als Aufhänger für einen bestimmten Teil des Artikels, da sie absolut nichtssagend sind und von jedem noch so unbekannten Statisten stammen müssen. Das Zitat bei „Übernahme Coruscants durch die Allianz“ ist dafür gut getroffen. Zitate sind kein notwendiges Kriterium, aber wenn man sie schon verwendet, dann dürfen sie für uninformierte Leser nicht so verwirrend sein, da sie nicht so wirklich im Zusammenhang mit dem darauffolgenden Absatz stehen oder der zumindest nicht so wirklich ersichtlich ist. Bel Iblis 14:31, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ---- Zakarisz Ghent Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 12.06.2009 bis zum 19.06.2009 Pro * :Ein typisches Beispiel für lesenswert ;-) Schön herausgearbeitet. Einzelnachweise wären natürlich noch schöner :-P --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 02:15, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Aber halt nicht zwingend notwendig;-) Gut gelungener Artikel! Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 10:56, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Theomet Danlé Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 12.06.2009 bis zum 19.06.2009 Pro * :Lesenswert. Einzelnachweise wären aber schön.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 02:45, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kontra * :Ist zwar komplett und zu einer nebenperson bestimmt ausführlich, aber nicht in diesen stand zu heben.--Yoda41 Admin 07:12, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Yoda41, da der Artikel für einen Nebenperson zwar sehr ausführlich ist, aber doch etwas zu kurz für die Auszeichnung "lesenswert". Daher ein Kontra. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:53, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- Darknon Station Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 12.06.2009 bis zum 19.06.2009 Pro * :Sehr schön beschrieben aus nur einer Quelle. Lesenswert.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 02:45, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob der Artikel meiner Vorstellung eines Lesenweren Artikels entspricht. Muss ichmir noch überlegen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:57, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST)